$2\dfrac{1}{3} \div \left(-3\dfrac{2}{3}\right) = $
Solution: Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}2\dfrac{1}{3} \div \left(-3\dfrac{2}{3}\right)$ $=\dfrac{7}{3}\div\left(-\dfrac{11}{3}\right)$ $=\dfrac{7}{3}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{3}{11}\right) ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=\dfrac{7}{{1}\cancel{3}}\cdot \left(- \dfrac{{1}\cancel{3}}{11}\right)$ $=\dfrac{7}{1} \cdot \left(-\dfrac{1}{11}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{7}{11}$